Deadliest Warrior X
by TitanWolf
Summary: The legends from comics, games, and movies square off in battles to the death to find out who is the deadliest warrior.
1. Kraven VS Predator

**The Deadliest Warrior X**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_Kraven The Hunter_

_The greatest hunter in the world_

_The Predator_

_An extraterrestrial that lives only for the hunt _

_Who is deadliest?_

In the Fight Club warehouse located just outside Dallas, our team brings the greatest warriors in history to find out who is deadliest.

"OK so today its Kraven the Hunter vs. The Predator," Bren said, sitting in front of the computer. "Are we ready to test the weapons?"

"Yeah we're ready to go," Russell replied, as he stepped up to the table.

Kraven the Hunter

Spear

Throwing knives

Compound Bow

Axe

Predator

Shoulder Cannon

Gauntlet Blades

Throwing Disk

Electric Staff

"First up, the Compound Bow vs. the Shoulder Cannon," Russell said. To test the weapons for Kraven we have Robert Willowtree and for The Predator we have Sharp Dagger."

A tall Native American stepped up to the table and picked up the Bow. Walking over to the test range he pulled the arrow back and launched it at gel dummy. The arrow scored a hit in the eye, the next two hit the dummy in the chest and lower abdomen.

Russell walked over with Bren and began to examine the dummy.

"Ok the first arrow pierced the left eye," Russell said, as he strained to pull it out. When it finally came out he measured the gel clinging to the arrow. "The arrow went in six ½ inches, that's enough to pierce the brain. And the other two hit a lung and the appendix."

"So in short, that Predator is dead," Bren said, pulling the other two arrows out. "Next up, the Predator's Shoulder Cannon."

A large, and severely scarred Predator stepped up to face the other dummy. The Shoulder Cannon pivoted on the alien's shoulder as it took aim, seconds later a burst of blue energy connected with tha dummy, obliterating it in an explosion of gel.

"No contest," Russell said.

"Yep," Bren agreed. "Edge Predator."

_Edge Predator_

"Next up we test the Spear against the Electric Staff," Bren said, as he processed the numbers from the first test. "For this test we outfitted the Electric Staff with a device that will measure how many volts of electricity it puts out after contact."

Sharp Dagger drew back until his hand was even with his ear and hurled the staff toward the dummy. The staff hit the dummy in the right shoulder.

"Ok lets go check out the volts put out by the staff," Bren said. " Ok the Volts are extremely low, barely enough to numb an opponent but not enough to kill as this isn't really a killing weapon, more like a tool used in tandem with another weapon."

Willowtree picked up the long spear and charged toward the dummy and jammed the spear deep into the dummy's abdomen, before popping out the back.

"Well it looks like if this was the predator, his stomach would be sliced open and spilling his stomach acid out into his body." Russell said, after pulling the spear free and sticking his finger into the hole. "His organs would be mush by now. I have to give the Edge to Kraven"

_Edge Kraven_

"Now lets test the Throwing Knives against the Throwing Disk," Bren said.

Willowtree picked up several of the knives and threw them one by one, hitting the dummy in the chest twice, abdomen once, and throat once.

"Well its safe to say this dummy is dead," Russell said, examining the wounds closely. "The wounds in the chest and abdomen aren't fatal if you get help fast enough but the throat wound is fatal within seconds."

Sharp Dagger hurled the Disk with extremely force, but; the disk veered off course, missing the dummy completely, after two more tries he finally nailed the dummy, taking off half of its head.

"The Throwing Knives have killing power but the Throwing disk is clunky and all but useless unless thrown close to the target," Bren said. "But in this fight that's not a good thing, I have to give the edge to Kraven."

_Edge Kraven_

"Now its time to test the Axe against the Gauntlet Blades," Bren said.

Sharp Dagger extended his Gauntlet Blades and charged toward the gel dummy and stabbed it in the abdomen several times before slicing through the neck, severing the head.

"Well…. I think its safe to say its dead," Russell said, looking at the carnage in surprise.

Willowtree charged the dummy and drove the Axe downward into the dummy, cutting through the shoulder blade and stopped halfway through the dummy's abdomen.

"Well to be fair both weapons are extremely lethal, but; the Gauntlet Blades were much faster than the axe." Bren said. "I have to give the edge to The Predator."

_Edge Predator_

_Its time for the final battle. Bren will input the numbers into the state of the art computer simulation program. To keep the battle from being won__on a lucky hit Bren will run the program 1000 times to simulate the winner._

_Who will win?_

_Skill_

Shows Kraven wrestling against lions with his bare hands.

_VS stealth_

Shows Predator disappearing into Camouflage.

_Primitive Weaponry_

Shows Kraven hunting with spears and nets.

_VS Advanced technology _

Shows Predator using the Shoulder Cannon to blast an alien.

"Lets get this show on the road," Bren said to Russell, as he pressed a key on the keyboard.

It opens to Kraven stalking through the tall grass of the jungle, his eyes slowly scanning the surrounding trees for any sign of movement. Ducking low he watched as the Predator leaped down to a low branch and began moving closer and closer.

The Predator's mask showed his the heat signature of the approaching hunter. Aiming his blaster he fired just as Kraven stood to throw his knives. The first was obliterated by the Shoulder Cannon's blast but the second slammed into the blaster, destroying it in a shower of sparks. Ripping the useless thing off the Predator leaped down to the ground and charged.

Kraven pulled his bow and notched an arrow, drawing back he released it, all within the span of several seconds. Throwing the disk the Predator was able to destroy the arrow and cause Kraven to leap out of the way, dropping the bow as well.

Pulling his spear Kraven drew back and hurled it. At the last second the Predator dodged, but not before the spear damaged part of his facemask, disabling his vision. Quickly ripping it off the alien hunter roared and extended his gauntlet blades.

Kraven drew his axe and met the Predator in mid-swing, parrying the strike. Pushing him backwards the Predator leaped toward the hunter, Kraven rolled underneath the predator at the last second. Landing on his feet the Predator quickly spun and threw his Electric Staff, hitting Kraven in the back, bringing the hunter to his knees.

Roaring in triumph the Predator slowly made his way over and grabbed Kraven by the his hair and pulled his head back. Drawing his arm back he prepared to drive the Gauntlet Blades into Kraven's throat. At the last second Kraven was able to grab his spear that lay broken nearby, and jam the head of it up into the Predator's skull.

"I am Kraven The Hunter!" he shouted to the sky.

Winner: Kraven The Hunter

"Out of 1000 battles Kraven scraped by with 502 to the Predators 498," Bren said, "Really a close battle today.

Battle Stats

Kraven

Spear: 176

Knives: 21

Bow: 149

Axe: 156

_Kraven's best weapon was the Spear with 176 kills. With the knives being the weakest with only 21 kills._

Predator

Shoulder cannon: 175

Disk: 23

Gauntlet Blades: 155

Electric Staff: 145

_While the Predator was better equipped with more advanced weapons Kraven was the better strategist._

"_It was a good back and forth fight, and the Predator came close but in the end Kraven came out on top of this one." Russell said._

_A clip shows Kraven kneeling down and skinning the Predator._

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	2. Irken Armada vs Mars Attacks!

**The Deadliest Warrior Season X2**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_**To Bren, we both lost so i'm keeping with the bet. also i've stopped doing the battle stats, as i am retarded when it comes to math.**_

_Mars Attacks! Aliens_

_The merciless warriors of the Red Planet_

_The Irken Armada_

_Intergalactic warriors that wipe planets clean of life_

_Who is deadliest?_

"Are you ready to get this show on the road?" Bren asked Russell, who nodded. "Today we see which alien invasion fleet is deadliest, the Mars Attacks! Aliens or the Irken Armada."

"I'm personally looking forward to testing the weapons," Russell replied. "Now lets look at what our squads will be using."

Mars Attacks!

Ray Gun Red

Robotic Hand

Energy Grenade

Giant Robot

Irken Armada

Laser Pistol

The Paks

Sirs

Giant Robot

"Ok lets get started with the Martian Ray Gun vs. the Irken Laser Pistol," Bren said, "For the Martians we have a decorated Martian warrior, and for the Irkens…Zim"

A large brained alien wearing a large dome helmet and blue spacesuit walked into the room, a large collar was on its neck, it looked angry."

"Ack! Ack ack!" it shouted, pointing furiously at Bren and Russell.

"Look you wouldn't be wearing that thing but you vaporized several of our interns," Bren said. The Martian glared before pulling a ray gun from it's holster and prepared to blast the two men, seconds later the Martian screamed in pain as electricity coursed through it's body. "See what I mean?"

The Martian glared once again before turning to face the gel dummy, aiming the ray gun the Martian fired a red blast of energy that vaporized the dummy within seconds.

"So what's the diagnosis Doc?" Bren asked, before Russell gave him a 'what the fuck do you think?' look.

"It's a pile of ash," he replied. "Its safe to say it'll kill somebody."

All of a sudden a small green alien with big red eyes and wearing some kind of backpack thing strutted into the room and stood proudly.

"Bow before me human worm babies as I Zim have taken time from conquering your pathetic little planet to grace you with my most magnificent presence!" Zim said, before pointing his finger toward the both of them and glaring. "Bow before your future master bow before Zim!"

"Do we really need him?" Russell whispered to Bren.

"The leaders of his race are paying a lot of money to keep him occupied," he replied. "They said they'd pay quadruple if he died during the testing."

"Hmm," Russell sighed, putting his hand under his chin in thought, before Bren smacked his arm. "Ok we won't kill him. Ok Zim just shoot the gel dummy with your laser pistol."

"Do not order Zim you pathetic stink creature!" Zim shouted, as Russell snapped his fingers. Two of the remaining interns quickly put a wig, glasses, and a black coat over the dummy, making it resemble a certain human boy. "Dib! How dare you intrude to something meant for Zim! I shall finally destroy you!"

Pulling his laser pistol the tiny Irken fired several rapid shots at 'Dib', taking off most of the skull and parts of the upper body. He only stops when Bren yanks the pistol away, causing Zim to whine and jump up and down in a vain attempt to reach it.

"Give it back to me! Zim demands you return that laser pistol to him!" he ordered. "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

Bren doesn't relent until Zim kicks him in the shin, causing him to drop the laser pistol. As the two wrestle over the laser pistol Russell made his way over to the dummy.

"The laser pistol has done tremendous damage, completely destroying the brain and several vital organs," Russell said. "The ray gun and laser pistol are too close to call so I'm giving the advantage to neither."

_Even_

"Now we'll test the special weapons, the Martians robotic hand against the Irken's Pak," Bren said. The Martian's hand dropped off and hit the floor, seconds later it scurried across to the dummy and climbed up its back. "Not much of a-"

Suddenly a long silver spiked burst from the dummy's chest.

"I stand corrected," Bren said, as Russell walked over with him to examine the dummy. The spike receded and the hand scurried back to the Martian.

"Well the hand did tremendous damage, ripped right through the sternum and sent bone fragments into both lungs." Russell said, pulling his hand free with a wet pop.

"Now its time to test the Irken Pak," Bren said, as Zim stepped up to the dummy. Immediately four long spider legs came out of the Pak. Zim lifted the two front legs and brought them crashing down onto the dummy's head, turning it into red pulp. "Wow!"

"Usually I use my Pak for running around on walls and vents and stuff but I thought why don't I try and smash stuff with it," Zim gloated.

"Well its obvious if this is a Martian, their going to be dead after the first strike because the Pak leg took off most of the skull on the first swing." Russell said.

"While the Martian Hand is damaging, the Pak is downright brutal," Bren said, "I have to give the edge to the Irkens."

_Edge Irkens_

"Now lets test out the Martian Energy Grenade against the Irken Sir," Bren said. The team moved out into the large field behind the warehouse. Several Irken Sirs were activated in a circle around a glowing blue ball. "Ready, go!"

Immediately the ball erupted in a large explosion of electricity that short-circuited the small robots, causing them to explode.

"Wow!" Bren exclaimed, "That was so cool, now lets test the Irken Sir."

A tiny white and red robot was brought up to a line and pointed towards five dummies dressed like Martians. The robots arms expanded to resemble machineguns before opening fire. After several seconds of intense fire the Sir's arms changed again and began to fire missiles. When the dust cleared nothing was left.

"The Sir was very destructive," Bren said. "But the Energy Grenade simply can nullify the Sir so I give the edge to the Martians."

_Edge Martians_

"Now its time to test both teams Giant Robots," Bren said.

The Martian robot resembled something out of a 50's Sci-Fi movie. The robot was sent into an abandoned part of the city that was marked for demolition. The Martian robot punched building and stopped on park vehicles for several minutes.

"Ok that was cool," Bren said. "Now lets test the Irken robot."

The large Irken robot was larger and better equipped, with laser mounted turrets on the shoulders and missile launchers in the wrists the abandoned part of the city was soon leveled.

"Well its seems we have a stalemate," Bren said, Russell looked at him like he was crazy. "The Irken robot is equipped for battle with weapons, but all the weapons in the world won't help them if they can't hit the Martian robots, but I will say that the robots are even."

_Even_

_Now Bren would impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And because both sides operate in small squads, Bren will simulate the battle to a five on five skirmish. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky shot, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Conquering invaders _

Shows the Irken Armada floating through space towards a planet.

_VS Merciless killers_

Shows Martians attacking people

_Stealth_

Shows Zim sneaking through the air vents after Dib

_VS. all out attack_

Shows wave after wave of Martians marching toward the White House

"Ready?" Bren asked.

"Crank it up," Russell said as Bren pressed the key on the laptop.

Irkens: 5

The fight opens to the Irkens landing on the almost completely destroyed Washington DC. They all have laser pistols drawn. The leader motions for one of them to climb up the side of a nearby building to get their bearings. Using his Pak, almost immediately he reached the top the Irken let out a scream of pain and fell back down to the ground, but; only a red skeleton was left.

Irkens: 4

Martians: 5

The Martians came around the corner firing, the Irkens fired back, a laser shot shattered a Martian's helmet. The alien dropped its weapon and began clawing at its throat until it collapsed to the ground.

Irkens: 4

Martians: 4

The Irkens sent the Sirs forward firing their machineguns, causing the Martians to duck for cover. Pursuing the Irkens followed after their robots. As they neared the corner of the building a Energy Grenade was tossed around the corner, the electricity caused the Sirs to malfunction, all but one Irken was able to dive for cover as the Sirs exploded, vaporizing him.

Irkens: 3

Martians: 4

The Martians ran around the far side of the building and circled around behind the Irkens. As they immerged the Pak leg burst through the chest of the last Martian in line. The remaining Martians turned and fired as the Irken retreated up the side of the building.

Irkens: 3

Martians: 3

The Martian leader removed his hand and sent it scurrying up the building, after several seconds several laser blasts were heard before a scream cut through the air.

Irkens: 2

Martians: 3

The Martians followed after the Irkens and emerged from the alley in enough time to see the remaining Irkens flee into a large warehouse. Firing a ray blast the Martian leader caught the second Irken at the last second, vaporizing him.

Irkens: 1

Martians: 2

The Irken leader activated his Pak and climbed into the vents to wait. When the Martians entered they both split up in different directions to try and flank him. The Martian leader pressed himself up against the wall and made his way slowly down the hallway. He neared the end when shots rang out, followed by ray gun blasts and screams of pain.

Irkens: 1

Martians: 1

Turning the corner the Martian leader came out into the large work-floor of the warehouse. The Irken leader was lying on the floor near the body of the other Martian. When he saw the Martian leader he began to frantically drag himself towards his laser pistol nearby. The Martian leader dashed across the floor toward his opponent just as he grabbed his laser pistol and fired. The shot missed completely and hit the ceiling.

The Martian leader slowed his charge and walked slowly towards the fallen Irken, just as he reached him a loud snapping sound was heard. The Martian leader looked up just as parts of the ceiling came down and pinned him to the floor.

The Irken leader smirked and stood up, perfectly fine. The Martian leader reached out for his ray gun that lay inches out of reach as the Irken leader walked over and fired several laser shots into the Martians head.

Winner: Irkens

"For the Tallest!" the Irken shouted, raising his fist in the air.

"I'm not surprised that the Irkens won," Bren said. "Most of their weapons were made to overpower while the Martians were made to destroy. The Martians had more killing power but that was useless against the Irken's strategy."

A clip shows the Irken Irken leader walking out of the warehouse.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_Next chapter will be Link vs Jack Sparrow_

**READ AND REVIEW **


	3. Link vs Jack Sparrow

**The Deadliest Warrior Season X2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_**the last chapter doesn't count to the bet I have with Bren Tenkage as I was working on it several days ago, this one however I started a little while ago today.**_

**Chapter 3**

_Link_

_Champion of Hyrule_

_Jack Sparrow_

_Pirate captain of the Caribbean_

_Who is deadliest?_

"Today looks like an interesting match up," Bren said, "What do you think?"

"I think Link has the skill and tools to win," Russell replied.

Link

Master Sword

Shield

Megaton Hammer

Fairy Bow and arrows

Jack Sparrow

Flintlock pistol

Blunderbuss

Cutlass

Grenado

"Ok time to test the shield against the flintlock," Bren said. Walking over to the table he picked up a flintlock pistol, before walking over to a gel dummy with Link's shield in front of it. Taking aim Bren fired. Russell walked over and examined the shield and dummy.

"Didn't even dent the shield," Russell said.

"Well looks like the flintlock is ineffective against the shield," Bren said. "I have to give the edge to Link."

_Edge Link_

"Now lets test the fairy bow against the grenado," Bren said, as Russell picked up the bow and took aim at the gel dummy. Firing several arrows he hit it in the head, chest, and lower abdomen. "Nice, lets go check out the damage."

"Well it looks like the arrows went in about 5 inches, enough to hit the brain, lungs and liver," Russell said. "If this was Jack, he's dead."

The two go out to the range where a grenado is hanging in the middle of several pig carcasses hanging on rope, one has Link's shield covering its front.

"Ready?" Bren asked, putting on his safety glasses on.

"Fire in the hole!" Russell exclaimed, pressing the button, the grenado exploded in a blast of smoke. When it cleared the two made their way over to the pigs to find their bodies were torn apart by shrapnel, except the one with the shield, which took the brunt of the blast. "Well I have to give the edge to Jack because the grenado has the shock and awe factor, blinding, disorienting, and hurts unless your covered."

_Edge Jack Sparrow_

"Now lets test the blunderbuss against the megaton hammer," Bren said, as he picked up the ancient shotgun and walked back over to the range. Raising it he aimed and pulled the trigger.

Click! Nothing happened. After checking the gun over he tried again. Pulling the trigger he was surprised by the kick the old gun had.

"Well it looks like the blunderbuss was able to pierce the shield," Russell said, removing the shield to show several holes in the dummy. "Now lets test the megaton hammer."

Russell walked to the range where several thick blocks of concrete. Lifting the hammer over his head the chubby man brought the hammer crashing down through the blocks of concrete with ease, the heavy shock sent Bren onto his ass.

"Well the megaton hammer is powerful," Bren said. "But the blunderbuss has more range so I have to give the edge to Jack."

_Edge Jack Sparrow_

"You know what time it is?" Bren asked.

"Adventure time!" Russell exclaimed.

"…. No," Bren muttered. "Its time to test the master sword against the cutlass."

Bren picked up the cutlass while Russell picked up the master sword, both approached two hanging pig carcasses.

"Ok we do this at the same time," Russell said, standing ready. "3.… 2.… 1.… go!"

Both slashed at their respective pig carcass, both swords cut deep.

"Ok lets take a look," Russell said, sticking his hand into both carcasses and felt around. "Well they both cut deep and both are killing blows so I have to say the swords are even."

_Even_

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky shot, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Courage_

Shows Link pulling the master sword free.

_VS Thievery_

Show Jack opening a chest while several dead British marines lay nearby.

_Ruthlessness_

Shows Jack cutting down defenseless people

_VS Skill_

Shows Link firing an arrow at a target while riding Epona

"Ready?" Russell asked.

"Lets do it," Bren said, pressing a key on the laptop.

The simulation opened to Jack opening a chest full of gold, picking up several handfuls he looked at the coins with glee. The sounds of hoof beats caught his attention, he looked up to see Link riding Epona. Closing the chest he stood up just as Link rode towards him with the megaton hammer in his hands. Jack rolled to avoid the swing from the elf, and quickly stood and pulled a flintlock and fired as Link turned the horse around, the ball hit the hammer, the sudden impact caused Link to drop it.

Jack ran away as Link chased after him. The pirate quickly ducked behind a tree and pulled a grenado, lighting it he tossed it out towards Link where it passed him and exploded, causing Epona to rear up, sending Link sprawling to the ground. Jack drew his cutlass and charged towards Link as the fairy boy made it to his knees, and, before Jack could react, fired an arrow into Jacks stomach. Link notched another arrow as Jack pulled the first one out with some effort.

Jack dodged the second arrow at the last second, and quickly closed the distance to Link and cut the bow in half with his cutlass. Link ducked the second swing and drew his shield and sword. The two battled back and forth, blocking and parrying sword slashes with ease until Jack score a slash on Link's thigh, sending him to the ground.

Jack, seeing that his enemy was immobile, ran over, grabbed his chest, and ran for the beach. Link regained his feet, whistled for Epona, and followed. Jack reached the rowboat on the beach just as Link burst through the trees. As the hero quickly approached on horseback Jack spun around and fired his blunderbuss. The shot hit Link's shield, the force sent him to the ground again.

Jack put his sword back in his scabbard, and pulled his spare flintlock. Link slowly climbed to his feet, dropping his shield Jack could see his shoulder was bleeding severely. The hero started toward the pirate and raised his sword, before catching his second wind and charging and leaped. As Link flew towards Jack the pirate raised his pistol and pulled the trigger.

Click!

"Oh bugger…" Jack mumbled as Link slashed down through him.

"For Hyrule!" Link shouted, raising his sword to the sky.

Winner: Link

"Although Jack's weapons were more advanced they more often than not prove reliable," Bren said. "Where as Link's were made ready, always."

"I'm not surprised that Link won," Russell said. "He fought with courage and honor while Jack was a shiftless coward, running away and hiding from his enemy."

**END CHAPTER 3**

_**Next chapter will be Thor vs. Captain Marvel**_

**READ AND REVIEW **


	4. Wolverine VS Naruto

**The Deadliest Warrior Season X2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

**_For the bet I have going with Bren Tenkage I have to make my prediction now, Jesse James, if he loses I have to update tomorrow._**

**Chapter 4**

_Wolverine_

_Former Weapon X experiment and longstanding member of the Xmen._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Ninja and demon container._

"Well this is a match I am personally looking forward to," Bren said.

"Me too," Russell agreed. "Are you ready to get started?"

Wolverine

Adamantium claws

Healing factor

Heightened senses

Enhanced strength

Naruto

Kunai

Shadow clones

Rasengan

Summoning Jutsu

"Ok lets start off by testing Wolverine's claws against Naruto's kunai," Bren said, as Russell stepped up to the table and picked up two metal gauntlets. "These gauntlets were made by Forge so that we could test Wolverine's claws."

Russell popped the six 6 inch claws out and charged the gel dummies. The claws ripped through them with ease, leaving them in pieces.

"Well it's safe to say their dead," Russell said. "Now lets test the kunai."

Picking one up Russell stabbed them into the remaining dummy several times.

"Ok the kunai cut deep enough to sever the spinal cord," Russell said, pulling his finger out of the hole in the dummy's neck. "But I have to give the edge to Wolverine as his claws have a higher killing power."

_Edge Wolverine_

"Now lets test Wolverine's healing factor against the shadow clones." Bren said. "We have several special dummies created from Wolverines DNA, so they have his healing factor."

"So, how are we going to test the shadow clones with no Naruto?" Russell asked.

"Its easy, I sent a team to test Naruto earlier today against some of the healing factor dummies," Bren said, turning to the computer. A video popped up of several Naruto shadow clones attacking a wolverine dummy. After they cleared off the two watched as the dummy healed within seconds."

"Well as it looks Naruto's clones were ineffective against Wolverine's healing factor." Russell said.

"I agree, the edge goes to Wolverine," Bren said.

_Edge Wolverine_

"Now lets test Wolverine's senses against Naruto's Rasengan," Bren said, picking up a large helmet he placed it on Russell's head, covering it completely after the doctor pulled the claw gauntlets back on. "This helmet will block your vision, but amplify your other senses. All you have to do is slash the moving dummies."

Bren led Russell out onto the open floor and stepped back to the controls. The dummies all started rolling around Russell, the man reached out and slashed several as they moved passed, hitting three out of five. When the test was done Russell pulled the helmet off.

"That was wild," he said, as he walked over to Bren, "I could hear and smell everything, by the way, your lunch has spoiled in the fridge."

"Aw man, my mom packed my favorite, peanut butter and banana sandwiches and yogurt," he said, visibly shaken. "My whole days been ruined."

"Look, I'll take you to Burger King and buy you lunch ok?" Russell said.

"Fine, but it won't be the same," Bren said, pouting. "Lets move onto test the Rasengan."

The two went back to the computer, turning the video on both watched as Naruto powered up the swirling vortex in his hand before slamming it into the dummy, completely obliterating the upper left half of it. The dummy immediately started to recover, but; took several more minutes than before.

"The heightened senses are great but really their just a tool," Bren said, "The Rasengan has the potential to be a killing blow, I have to give the edge to Naruto."

_Edge Naruto Uzumaki_

"We have records of Wolverine being able to lift well over 800 pounds," Bren said. "So lets move on to test the summoning Jutsu."

Starting the video the two watched as Naruto summoned Gama Bunta, dropping the large toad on top of the dummies.

"Well its obvious, the edge goes to Naruto," Bren said.

_Edge Naruto Uzumaki_

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky shot, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Science_

Shows Wolverine in a tank filled with liquid and being tested in Weapon X

_VS Numbers_

Shows hundreds of Naruto clones descending on several other ninjas

_Technique_

Shows Naruto executing the Rasengan

_VS Ferocity_

Shows Wolverine going berserk and attacking a large group of heavily armed soldiers.

"Ready?" Bren asked.

"Go!" Russell replied, as Bren pushed the key on the laptop.

The simulation opens to Wolverine running through the woods. He stopped and cocked his head to the side slightly and sniffed the air, before leaping sideways, barely dodging several kunai that embedded in a tree. Naruto created four clones and sent them down to attack.

Wolverine popped his claws and charged. The clones ducked and dived, all the while kicking and punching at the mutant, before Wolverine slashed one of them, causing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. The other clones followed as well, causing a bigger cloud when it all came together. Wolverine ran out of the cloud just as Naruto connected with the Rasengan. The jutsu tore in Wolverine's shoulder, and launched him back several feet.

Naruto's smirked vanishes as he watches as Wolverine's wound begins to close. The Canadian mutant wastes no time and charges toward the ninja, and slashes him across the chest, drawing blood. The ninja jumped back and threw several kunai, causing Wolverine to knock them out of the air, when he finished Naruto had leaped the short distance and kicked Wolverine in the face, breaking his nose.

Quickly Naruto summoned several clones and sent them forward, but; Wolverine leaped forward like a torpedo, nailing all four, two of them with each hand, causing them to vanish. Naruto made the hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground, causing a huge cloud of smoke to appear, when it cleared Gama Bunta stood there.

Before Wolverine could react the boss toad's tongue shot out and grabbed him. Tossing him high in the air the large toad opened his mouth and swallowed the mutant as he fell back down. Naruto stood up on the summoned animal's head and smiled, before jumping up and down with joy. But; the large toad started to shiver and shake severely, causing Naruto to fall off to the ground.

He stood up and turned around to face the toad, just as Wolverine tore his way out through Gama Bunta's stomach. Grabbing Naruto's collar Wolverine started pushing him back until he was against a tree, before stabbing him in the gut over and over again.

WINNER: Wolverine

"I'm not surprised Wolverine won this," Bren said. "His physical capabilities were well above Naruto's."

"Wolverine was just better," Russell said. "He's been alive for several hundred years, he's fought in countless wars in the past, Naruto hasn't he lacks the experience on age."

A clip shows Wolverine standing over Naruto, he looks up at the sky and lets out a feral roar of victory.

**END OF CHAPTER 4 **

_**Next chapter Dante(DMC) vs. Ryu Hayabusa **_


	5. Dante VS Ryu Hayabusa

**The Deadliest Warrior Season X2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5**

_Dante_

_Demon hunter and son of the demon lord Sparda _

_Ryu Hayabusa_

_Dragon ninja and son of clan leader Joe Hayabusa_

_Who is deadliest_

"This match looks to be interesting," Bren said. "The greatest demon hunter against the greatest ninja."

"I agree this will be a match to look forward to," Russell replied.

**Dante**

Rebellion

Agni and Rudra

Cerberus

Nevran

Beowulf

Gilgamesh

Lucifer

Ifrit

Pandora

Yamato

**Ryu**

Dragon Sword

Dragon's claw and tiger's fang

Vigoorian flail

Kusarigama

Falcon talons

Tonfas

Eclipse scythe

Fuma kodatchi

Fiend's bane bow

Blade of the Archfiend

"For this fight we've already tested the weapons before hand," Bren said. "We felt that no one should be kept waiting for this titanic fight."

_Its time for the final battle. Bren will input the numbers into the state of the art computer simulation program. To keep the battle from being won on a lucky hit Bren will run the program 1000 times to simulate the winner._

_Who will win?_

_Strength_

Shows Dante knocking a horde of demons away with one swing of his sword.

_VS Speed_

Shows Ryu jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

_Skill_

Shows Ryu fighting a large group of Lycanthropes with the eclipse scythe.

_VS natural ability_

Shows Dante jumping from a building roof over 2 hundred feet to another.

_Steel_

Shows Ryu's weapons being forged

_VS devil arms_

Shows Demons changing into weapons.

"Are you ready to rock!" Russell asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Bren agreed, pressing the key on the laptop.

The simulation starts with Dante standing on top of a skyscraper. Light, quick footsteps rapidly approach him, drawing Rebellion he turns and blocks Ryu's sword slash at the last second, before shoving him back. The dragon ninja skidded to the far edge of the roof and quickly grabbed the edge to save himself from falling off.

Pulling himself back up Ryu jumped over Dante, who'd switched to Beowulf, and quickly switched to the Falcon's Talons. With swift, quick punches and kicks the nimble ninja danced around the powerful blows of the demon hunter. Dante grew bored with the scuffle and slammed his fist into the ground, causing a massive shockwave, and a bright flash of light.

Ryu stumbled back and covered his hands with his eyes, temporarily blinded. As his opponent was stumbling around Dante drew Cerberus and started his attack, sending blasts of ice towards the ninja, whose years of training allowed him to dodged most of the ice blasts with ease, except one the caught him as he landed, freezing him in a large block of ice.

Dante smirked and turned to walk away when the sound of the ice shattering caught his attention, turning back he saw Ryu had freed himself with the Lunar Staff. The ninja jumped high in the air and swung the thick staff as he came down and connected with Dante's side, sending him flying off the edge of the building.

Ryu's victory was short lived as Dante leaped back up onto the roof, holding Pandora, seconds later a barrage of machinegun bullets ripped through the air towards the dragon ninja. Thinking fast he began to spin the staff quickly, causing the bullets to ricochet harmlessly away from him. Seeing the his attack was useless Dante threw the box away and drew the twin swords Agni and Rudra.

Closing the distance in a second Dante attacked with fire and wind as well as slashes from the serrated swords. Ryu's staff was strong, but; was not able to make it past the two swords. Slamming it in the ground Ryu launched himself up in the air where he drew the Dragon's Fang and Tiger's Claw. With his own twin swords the ninja was able to match Dante stroke for stroke.

Soon the two had disarmed each other down to one sword. Dante sidestepped a stab from Ryu and kicked the dragon ninja's wrist, causing him to release the sword, sending it flying. Fortunately Ryu back flipped as Dante swung down the possible killing blow, and drew the Kusarigama. Swinging the weighted chain Ryu was able to wrap it around Dante's sword and pulled it from his hand.

Following up he swung the sickle, nearly hitting the demon hunter, who was able to grab the weapon as it came down, pulling hard the weapon was ripped from Ryu's grasp. Dante smirked as he summoned Nevran and began playing wildly, the hammering music summoned a multitude of bats that swarmed towards Ryu. Thinking fast the ninja drew the Vigoorian Flail and began battering the bats away with the blade nunchaku. Soon the bats all lay on the rooftop dead.

Dante stopped playing and scowled, tossing the guitar away he drew Lucifer and placed it on his back before releasing a barrage of swords, causing Ryu to run. The ninja was able to stay one step ahead of the swords as they hit the roof. Tossing the nunchaku at Dante he was able to distract the half demon momentarily. Running towards his opponent Ryu leaped and drew the Eclipse Scythe, and sliced through the thin arms of the backpack. Dante tossed the useless devil arm away and quickly drew the gauntlets Ifrit and charged toward Ryu, who swung the large scythe at Dante, who grabbed the blade with one hand, and then broke it with the other hand.

The dragon ninja hit Dante with the long handle of the scythe several times before tossing it away and drew the Fiend's Bane Bow. Jumping up into the night sky he loosed several rapid arrows, causing Dante to block, before sending a fireball towards the dragon ninja, who was forced to toss his bow to intercept the killing blast.

Drawing the Fuma Kodatchi Ryu came in close to Dante and was able to work the short blades under Ifrit and pulled the gauntlets off of Dante. Thinking fast Dante activated Gilgamesh, covering himself in dark armor. Grabbing the shocked ninja by his collar Dante hammered blows into his face and stomach. Pushing him back Ryu tried to attack but a roundhouse kick from Dante sent him reeling. Pursuing his opponent Dante was shocked when Ryu vanished and was replaced by a log.

Turning around he was met with the Tonfas, Ryu rained blow after blow to Dante's armor until it fell off. The devil hunter only smirked, and drew Yamato, the sword of Vergil. As Ryu swung the Tonfas again Dante brought the sword down through them, cutting them in half. The dragon ninja sent a kick into Dante's unprotected stomach, sending him staggering back, allowing Ryu to draw the Sword of the Archfiend.

Both met in a stalemate, clashing swords both were trying to push the other back, allowing an opening for the killing strike. Finally Dante sidestepped, causing Ryu to stumble. Stepping behind him Dante raised Yamato for the killing strike, but; Ryu stabbed the cursed sword, back into the demon hunters gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

Ryu turned and walked around behind Dante, raised the Sword of the Archfiend, and stabbed it down into his left shoulder blade, piercing his heart.

WINNER: Ryu Hayabusa

"I'm not surprised Ryu won," Russell said. "Dante's weapons were more beefed up with magic from demons, and magic isn't always reliable. Ryu's weapons were for the most part, perfectly normal."

"I'm kind of shocked that Ryu won, I expected Dante to just sweep him under the rug," Bren said. "But I can't do anything about it now can I?"

A clip shows Ryu limping away, holding his ribs.

**END OF CHAPTER 5 **


	6. TX vs HK47

**The Deadliest Warrior Season X2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 6**

_T-X_

_Futuristic killing machine_

_HK47_

_An android assassin with unmatched skill_

_Who is deadliest?_

"So today we have 2 robotic killing machines," Bren said, as he typed code into the laptop.

"I'm excited about this," Russell added.

T-X

Flamethrower

Pulse rifle

CG 45 Needler

HK47

Blaster rifle

Thermal detonator

Vibroblade

"First up the T-X's flamethrower against the HK47's thermal detonator," Bren said. "For these tests we were able to acquire a deactivated T-X and an HK48."

Russell pulled out what looked like a controller for an Xbox with a large antenna pointing out from the top. He moved the joystick and the T-X walked up to the line in front of several dummies lined up together. The terminator's arm changed into a flamethrower and released a large jet of flame that consumed the three dummies in seconds.

When the fire was put out Russell donned his gloves and made his way over.

"Well the flamethrower has given these dummies third degree burns, and if not treated they would die in a matter of hours." he said.

"Now lets test the thermal detonator," Bren said. Both of the men walked out to the range and Bren tossed the detonator out amid a group of dummies. After getting behind cover he pressed the button, causing the thermal detonator to go off, obliterating the dummies.

"Well the flamethrower has the ability to severely burn someone, but; if they are able to get treatment they would survive." Bren said. "The thermal detonator is an instant kill so I have to give the edge to HK47."

_Edge HK47_

"Next we'll test the pulse rifle against the blaster rifle," Bren said, as Russell controlled the T-X. the robot's arm changed again to the barrel of a rifle, seconds later several energy shots fired out and hit the gel dummy in the chest, lower abdomen, and head.

"Ok, the abdomen shot has completely obliterated the liver, the chest shot has destroyed the sternum, sending bone fragments back into the lungs, and the head shot has completely blown off the left side of the head, causing instant death."

"Now the blaster rifle," Russell said, as he took control of the HK48, pulling the trigger both watched as nothing happened. Russell tried several more times but still nothing. "Intern! We need help."

Within seconds a fat, pimply man wearing a Star Wars shirt ran up and began inspecting the rifle. Russell continued pressing buttons until he got angry and tossed the controller on the floor, causing the rifle to finally fire, unfortunately, the intern was kneeling down and looking inside the barrel. The blast sent him flying back.

"Uh…." Bren said, as a pool of blood began to grow around the intern's head. "Let's go to commercial."

Red Dead Redemption

John Marston is a former outlaw looking to save his family by hunting down his former Brother in arms. Good or bad depends on you.

PS3 and Xbox 360

Released May 18

"And were back," Bren said, looking uncomfortable. "Well, the blaster rifle and pulse rifle were both equally damaging so I have to call it even."

_Edge even_

"Now lets test the Needler against the Vibroblade," Bren said, as Russell took control of the T-X. the terminator changed it's arm again to another weapon, several silver spikes shot out and hit the dummy.

"OK, the spikes have gone in about 4 inches each, enough to cause severe internal bleeding," Russell said, after pulling his finger out of the hole in the gel dummy. Taking up the controller he made the HK48 pick up the Vibroblade and made it attack, the weapon cut through the gel dummy from the shoulder, to the middle of the chest. "The wound is severe, an instant kill."

"Both weapons have killing power," Bren said, "But the Needler has a rapid fire, while the HK47 has to be in close to use the vibroblade. I have to give the edge to the T-X."

_Edge T-X_

_Its time for the final battle. Bren will input the numbers into the state of the art computer simulation program. To keep the battle from being won on a lucky hit Bren will run the program 1000 times to simulate the winner._

_Who will win?_

_Fire power_

Shows T-X fighting through a wave of resistance soldiers

_VS cunning_

Shows HK47 retreating from Clone Troopers and leading them into a thermal detonator trap

_Skynet killing machine_

Shows Skynet building the T-X

_VS Sith assassin_

Shows HK47 standing with Sidious

"Ready to do this?" Bren asked.

"Lets go," Russell replied, as Bren pressed the key on the laptop.

The simulation opened to the T-X walking through the destroyed streets of LA. Stopping, the terminator changed it's arm to the pulse rifle and opened fire as the HK47 exited an alley and returned fire. The two androids moved across the street as they fired at each other.

When it reached the far side HK47 ran into the next alley, with the TX in pursuit. Barreling through a door to an abandoned building HK47 turned and fired as the T-X came around the corner, hitting it in the shoulder, causing the pulse rifle to stop firing.

With it's arm disabled the T-x changed it's other arm to the flamethrower and shot a jet of flame at it's opponent, causing the HK47 to dive for cover, barely missing the flames. When the T-X entered the building it saw the HK47 retreat around a corner.

Following after it the terminator turned the corner, and ducked just in time to dodge the vibroblade. Sending a punch in the HK47's chest, it sent the Sith android flying down the hall. Changing it's arm to the needler the T-X fired several shots, hitting the HK47 in the chest. As it approached the T-X looked down to see the thermal detonator flashing red between it's feet.

The T-X was engulfed in the explosion. HK47 stood up and removed the needler spikes from it's chest and walked down the hall and grabbed the vibroblade. As it turned to leave it felt a hand grab it's ankle, looking down it saw the T-X, only it's head, right arm, and upper body. The mostly destroyed terminator glared at the Sith android. Raising the vibroblade HK47 brought it crashing down on the T-X's head.

WINNER: HK47

"The HK47's weapons were more reliable," Bren said. "The T-X's weapons were built in, so if it were injured in it's arms then it would be defenseless."

"HK47 was truly the better robot killing machine here," Russell added. "Hands down.

A clip shows the HK47 walking out of the abandoned building towards it's ship.

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Subject Delta VS Marcus Fenix

**Deadliest Warrior X**

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_Subject Delta_

_Rapture's original Big Daddy_

_Marcus Fenix_

_Cog Soldier of Sera_

_Who is deadliest?_

"Welcome to another spectacular episode of Deadliest Warrior X," Russell said, as he cast a sidelong glance at Bren. "At our new studio in LA."

"It's not my fault the studio exploded," Bren said. "I was just trying to make popcorn faster."

"So you used a flamethrower and sat the popcorn in front of the main gas line to the building," Russell said.

"I thought it was a water pipe" Bren said, holding up his hands in defense. "How was I supposed to know it was the gas line?"

"Well, you could have looked at the big yellow sign that said, GAS LINE, hanging on it," Russell said.

"Oh…. Can we just drop it and get on with the show?" Bren asked. "Today we have Subject Delta vs. Marcus Fenix."

"I can't wait to get testing these weapons," Russell said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Lets go over the weapons."

_Subject Delta_

_Drill_

_Shotgun_

_Spear gun_

_Grenade launcher _

_Marcus Fenix_

_Lancer assault rifle _

_Gnasher shotgun_

_Longshot sniper rifle_

_Bolo grenade_

"Lets start off with the Drill," Russell said, walking over to the table. Grabbing the massive drill he attempted to life it, straining until the veins on his neck and large arms bulged out before stopping. "I have another idea."

Within minutes the two had the drill rigged up on a pulley system of chains. Maneuvering the drill over to the dummies lined up one behind the other, all wore the upper body armor of the Gears. Russell got behind the drill, pulled the trigger and pushed. The whirling and screaming blade sliced easily through four of the six dummies before stopping.

"Completely ripped through the armor," Russell said, pulling the drill free and went to examine the dummies. "The organs and bones have turned to a soupy mush, not to mention the bits of jagged armor driven up into the body

"Well, you don't need to be a doctor to see if this was Marcus, he would be dead," Bren said, as he picked up the Lancer and walked over to the gel dummy nearby.

"Ok buddy, on my mark, 3... 2... 1! Blast it!" Russell shouted. Bren pulled the trigger and fired the gun empty, before charging and revving up the chainsaw. The blade went in through the shoulder blade and Bren brought it diagonally across until the blade exited the other side, and the upper half of the dummy hit the floor. "Alright, your shots ruptured several vital organs and severed the spine, not to mention the chainsaw completely decimated the ribcage and higher organs."

"Well, I think it's obvious here," Bren said. "The Drill has more killing power."

"Yeah, and Fenix has to get in close to use that Lancer's chainsaw," Russell said. "Right into range of Delta's drill."

_Edge Delta_

"Now lets test Delta's shotgun against the Gnasher shotgun," Bren said, picking up the Gnasher while Russell picked up Delta's shotgun. "We'll both fire at a dummy together to see who can fire their weapon empty faster."

"Ok, lets do this," Russell said, as they walked over to the target range. "Ready, 3... 2... 1! Go!"

Both opened fire, Russell was forced to pump after each shot while Bren didn't. after several seconds Bren was finished while Russell had three shots left.

"Edge Fenix," Both said together.

_Edge Fenix_

"Time to test the spear gun against the Longshot," Russell said, after several tries he managed to lift the spear gun and fired it, impaling the first dummy, and then the second. "Two for two, well it looks like I punctured the stomach, if not helped in time the stomach acid will eat it's way out, and the second I hit high, punctured lung, both are dead."

"Now lets test this baby," Bren said, picking up the Longshot. Walking to the line there were four dummies situated all the way across the studio. Bren got down on his stomach and looked through the scope. He fired once, headshot, second, chest, third, lower abdomen, fourth, throat. "How did I do?"

"Well, lets go see," Russell said. Walking across the floor they could see one dummy's head was practically blown off, another that was hit in the throat, the head was hanging onto the body by several strips of gel flesh. "Ok these two are dead, this one here you hit in the liver, he'll die in a few hours if not helped. This one, you punctured his lung."

"Well, the spear gun has a lot of damage and can fire multiple shots," Bren said.

"I agree," Russell said. "But; the Longshot has a longer range, across the studio is over 200 feet. I have to give the edge to the Longshot."

_Edge Fenix_

"It's time to test the grenade launcher against the bolo grenade," Bren said. Grabbing two bolo grenades he walked outside to the outdoor testing range. Swinging one of the grenades he tossed it out into a group of dummies. The explosion destroyed the two closest to it and damaged several others. Russell went and set one of the knocked over unharmed dummies back up. Bren ran over, planted the grenade on the dummy and ran. The explosion completely vaporized the dummy. "Wow!"

"Ok, time to get grenade launching!" Russell shouted, aiming the grenade launcher he fired a grenade towards several gel dummies. The explosion sent shrapnel slicing through the dummies all around it. "Ok, the grenade launcher has distance, and shrapnel killing power."

"I do too, the bolo grenade has the same explosion power," Bren said. "But the grenade launcher all you have to do it point and pull the trigger, you have to swing and toss the bolo. I have to give it to Delta"

_Edge Delta_

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Science_

Shows Delta being outfitted with weapons

_VS Courage_

Shows Fenix charging Locust

_Brutality_

Shows Fenix cutting through a Locust with the Lancer chainsaw

_VS Protector_

Shows Delta fighting off Splicers as a Little Sister collects Adam

_Soldier_

Shows Fenix marching with the rest of the Cog army

_VS Monster_

Shows an angry Delta killing a Big Sister with the drill

"Ready for this?" Bren asked.

"Always buddy," Russell replied, as Bren hit the button on the keypad.

The simulation opens with a Little Sister collecting Adam from a dead Splicer. Fenix is slowly making his way down the stairs toward her, as a thin form stalks towards the occupied girl. As the Splicer prepares to attack, Fenix took aim with the Longshot, a loud, bellowing roar filled the air. The surprised Splicer turned just as the Drill of Delta burst through him.

"Mister Bubbles!" the little girl exclaimed, as she ran towards her protector Fenix fired, the bullet his the Big Daddy in the chest. "That's a bad man Daddy!"

Fenix fired off several more shots before Delta fired the grenade launcher, forcing the Cog to leap over banister to avoid the explosion, dropping the Longshot, he was forced to switch to the Gnasher. Turning around he fired at the charging Delta. Diving out of it's maddened path Fenix fired two more rounds at it's back as the Big Daddy turned around.

Running across the room and turning the corner Fenix planted two bolo grenades and retreated further up the hall. As Delta rounded the corner, Fenix fired and set off the grenades, causing the combined explosions to engulf Delta. Fenix breathed a sigh of relief, before a harpoon nicked his side, cutting through his armor, and slicing him deeply. Delta advanced towards the wounded Gear, who was forced to lean back against a pillar to keep from falling over. Drawing the lancer Fenix fired at the approaching Big Daddy.

Delta roared loudly and revved up the drill before charging. At the last second Fenix dove to the side, causing Delta's drill to bury itself into the pillar. The Gear quickly attacked Delta from behind using the chainsaw on the Lancer, the blade squealed and skidded on the hard armor. Delta finally pulled the drill free and swung around, knocking Fenix back, the wounded Gear charged forward to attack again, only to have Delta's drill rip into his body.

WINNER: Subject Delta

"I'm not surprised Delta won this," Russell said. "With the killing power of all his weapons, piled on top of the armor he wore the original Big Daddy was a shoe in."

"I'm a little disappointed Marcus Fenix lost," Bren said. "I thought he had the tools and training to overcome Delta."

_A clip shows Delta picking up the Little Sister and walking off._

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Civil Protection vs Brotherhood of Steel

**Deadliest Warrior X**

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_Civil Protection_

_The Combine's brutal police force_

_Brotherhood of Steel_

_Wasteland warriors that fight to survive_

_Who is deadliest?_

"Ok today were getting ready for Civil Protection vs. Brotherhood of Steel," Bren said. "Being a big Fallout fan I have to go with Brotherhood, their brutal, efficient, and hardened by their lives in the Wasteland."

"I'm putting my money on the Civil Protection," Russell said. "Their also brutal, better equipped, and better organized."

Civil Protection

USP match

MP7

Emplacement gun

Manhack

Stun baton

Brotherhood of Steel

Power armor

Laser rifle

Super sledge

Frag grenade

Rocket launcher

"Ok time to test the USP match against the power armor," Russell said, as he walked over to the table and picked up the pistol, before walking over to the range where a dummy was set up.

"On my mark… 3... 2... 1!" Bren said. "Fire!"

Russell pulled the trigger and fired the gun empty at the gel torso. When he finished the two walked over to check the damage, several bullet holes were in the lower abdomen, two in the chest, and two that took the left part of the head clean off.

"Ok the bullets in the lower abdomen have punctured the liver and the intestines, the two up here bypassed the lungs and went clean through, and the last two completely blew the head apart," Russell said. "Even without the head shots he'd die in a couple hours without medical help."

Bren went off and returned pushing a dummy dressed in the helmet and upper body armor of the Brotherhood.

"Now lets test the pistol against the power armor," Bren said, as Russell reloaded the pistol and took aim. He fired off several rounds before placing the gun back on the table. "Let's go check the damage."

Walking over the two saw several holes in the thick breastplate and helmet.

"Well, not all the shots went through but enough did that this would be a kill," Russell said. "So what do you think?"

"The UPS match has killing power, while the armor offers moderate protection," Bren said. "But this is about killing power so I have to the UPS match."

_Edge Civil Protection_

"Lets test the MP7 against the laser rifle," Bren said, picking up the large rifle while Russell picked up the machinegun. "On three we both shoot at the target… 3... 2... 1 fire!"

Both opened up with their respective weapons at the gel dummies. When they ceased fire the two looked to see both dummies were obliterated.

"Even," Bren said.

"Yup," Russell agreed.

_Edge even_

"My personal favorite the super sledge," Bren said, picking up the massive weapon he walked over to the gel torso, lifted up the sledge, and brought it crashing down on the gel torso, obliterating it in a gush of blood, bone, and flesh. "Now the Emplacement gun."

Both walked outside to the test range were a mounted turret gun was aimed at a group of dummies dressed in armor.

"Ready… 3... 2... 1 fire!" Bren shouted, Russell squeeze the trigger and released a steady stream of rounds at the dummies. When the gun was empty the two of them walked over to check the damage, the armor on each dummy was riddled with holes, one of the helmets was completely destroyed. "Well I have to give the edge to the Emplacement gun, it has greater distance and rapid fire."

_Edge Civil Protection_

"Now it's time to test the Manhack against the frag grenade," Russell said, as the flying drone came into the room. Russell pointed at the gel torso and the Manhack's blades started spinning as it advanced and slammed into the torso, slicing through it with relative ease. "Wow, that's brutal."

Walking back outside the two approached the range where several dummies were clustered together. Bren tossed the tiny explosive and took cover behind the barricade as it went off, sending pieces of dummies all over the place.

"I have to give the edge to the frag grenade," Bren said. "While the Manhack is destructive, it can only take out one person at a time, the frag grenade can take out several."

_Edge Brotherhood_

"The final test," Russell said, picking up the stun baton. "The stun baton against the rocket launcher."

"Can we skip this?" Bren asked. "I think we both know the outcome of this."

"Yeah ok," Russell said.

_Edge Brotherhood_

_Now Bren would impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And because both sides operate in small squads, Bren will simulate the battle to a five on five skirmish. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky shot, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Despot police force_

Shows the Civil Protection officers arresting civilians

_Vs Hardened spirits_

Shows a young man who is starving holding a bloodied knife and on top of a dead raider's body

_Powerful Armor_

Shows a Brotherhood in full power armor

_Vs Light Armor_

_Full Force attack_

Shows a Brotherhood squad in full armor running right into a rain of bullets of raiders

_VS Squad tactics_

Shows Civil Protection surrounding a Rebel hideout and moving from several different positions

"Ready to rock," Bren said as he pressed the start button.

The simulation opens to the Brotherhood making their way through an alley in City 17. The leaders orders them to halt before peeking around the corner to look into the square to see several Civil Protection officers making their rounds. Pulling a frag grenade he tossed it under a nearby car, the explosion went off and obliterated a nearby officers.

CP: 4

BOS: 5

With their position revealed the Brotherhood swarmed out of the alley and opened fire, the Civil Protection officers took cover behind crates and cars and fired back, dropping a Brotherhood member with several well placed shots from a UPS match.

CP: 4

BOS: 4

Taking cover as well the Brotherhood fired back, while several Civil Protection officers flanked around sent out a Manhack. Seeing the drone coming a Brotherhood member shot it down with the laser rifle, before shooting another Civil Protection officer.

CP: 3

BOS: 4

From one of the higher advantage points a CP officer fired his MP7, taking out a Brotherhood member before being killed by a shot from another's rocket launcher.

CP: 2

BOS: 3

"Fall back!" the Civil Protection leader ordered, retreating into the nearby checkpoint, as the other officer followed a Brotherhood member shot him in the back with his laser rifle.

CP: 1

BOS: 3

"After him!" the Brotherhood leader ordered. The three of them quickly closed the distance to the checkpoint and went inside. As they entered the three came face to face with the CP leader standing behind an emplacement gun. A sound from the side caught the Brotherhood leaders attention and he saw the other CP officer, barely alive, shutting the door to the checkpoint. Quickly diving out the door he watched as the door locked and the sound of rapid gunfire echoed inside.

CP: 1

BOS: 1

The Civil Protection officer left the emplacement gun and made his way to the checkpoint door and opened it, as he exited into the square a bellow of rage caught his attention, he turned just in time to see the Brotherhood leader swing the super sledge, hitting him in the chest, and sent him flying several feet across the square.

The Brotherhood leader smirked behind his helmet as he saw the CP leader was still alive. Walking over he watched as the CP pulled his stun baton. Stopping short of his opponent the Brotherhood leader lifted the super sledge up for the kill.

The Civil Protection leader stuck the end of his stun baton in a puddle of water that the Brotherhood leader had stepped into, sending an stronger shock through the water and into the Brotherhood leader's metal armor.

CP: 1

BOS: 0

Winner Civil Protection

"Well I'm shocked to say the least, I thought the Brotherhood was better equipped and more ruthless," Bren said. "Their weapons were more powerful, but the Civil Protection were more squad based with tactics then the Brotherhoods method of all out attack."

"I'm not surprised the Civil Protection won this battle," Russell said. "Sure their weapons were as impressive as the Brotherhoods, but; they knew how to effectively use them to their advantage."

A clip shows the Civil Protection leader standing up.

"For the Combine!" he shouted, before limping away.

**END CHAPTER 8 **


	9. Clone Troopers vs Brutes

**Deadliest Warrior X**

**Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_Clone Troopers_

_Army of the Republic_

_Brutes_

_Savage protectors of the Hierarchs _

_Who is deadliest?_

"I've been waiting for this for sometime," Russell said. "My money is on the Clones because of their squad tactics for fighting when outnumbered."

"Well I hate to disagree with you but I have to go with the Brutes on this one," Bren said. "Their strength and speed will help them rip through the Clones."

"Lets get down to the weapons testing," Russell said.

Clones

Blaster Rifle

Blaster Pistol

Thermo Detonator

Vibro Blade

Wrist-Mounted Flamethrower

Brutes

Brute Shot

Plasma Rifle

Spiker

Gravity Hammer

Plasma Grenade

"Testing for the Clones we have Commander Cody," Russell said, as a Clone wearing standard armor trimmed in yellow approached and saluted.

"Pleasure to be here sirs," he said, standing at attention. A putrid smell filled the air, causing Bren to cover his nose.

"Phew, what smells like a dead cat covered in puke and sour milk?" he ask, turning to Russell, who looked horrified and pointed behind Bren. He turned to come face to chest with a large, white ape-like creature.

"And testing for the Brutes we have Tartarus," Russell said, as the large Brute grabbed Bren by the front of his shirt and lifted him effortlessly off the ground.

"If it were not for the Prophets giving me explicit orders," he growled. "I would skin you alive and devour you still breathing."

"Ok, can we get started?" Russell asked, as Tartarus dropped Bren to the ground. "You might wanna go change your pants buddy."

Bren looked down to see a growing, warm stain growing on his pants.

"Aw man," he groaned. After several minutes he came back with clean pants. "Ok lets get started."

Walking over to the table Cody picked up a large, scoped rifle.

"Standard rifle for infantry good for medium range," he said. " And the scope allows it to be fired at long range."

"Lets see what you can do," Russell said. Walking over to the range where a gel torso was set up. "ON 3, ready 1... 2... 3 let it rip!"

Cody opened fire with the blaster rifle. The shots tore in the dummy's chest, lower abdomen, and blew the upper part of the head clean off. Walking over Russell began to examine the wounds.

"Ok the shots to the chest have blew the sternum apart, sending bone fragments into the lungs, and piercing the heart, kill. The lower abdomen you seemed to have hit the liver and the large intestine, that could either be a delayed kill unless he was able to get treatment fast enough." Russell said, as he pulled his fingers out of the wounds. "As for the head, well you don't need to be a doctor to tell he's dead."

"Fast and efficient is the way of the Troopers," Cody said, Tartarus snorted. "I say something funny?"

"Yes, your popgun doesn't stand a chance against my Plasma Rifle," Tartarus said, lifting a red tinged weapon. "This model is exclusive to Brutes, it has a rapid rate of fire, and a discharge shot."

Stepping up to the range Tartarus took aim at the gel torso.

"On my mark, 3... 2... 1 fire!" Russell shouted, as Tartarus opened fire. The impacting shots ripped through the torso, tearing great chunks of meat from it, holding down the trigger Tartarus waited several seconds as the charge powered up, releasing it the shot impacted with the torso, obliterating the head and shoulders. "Wow!"

"That was brutal," Bren said. "I have to go with the Blaster Rifle, it can do long range and that means alot."

"I have to agree," Russell said. "Edge Blaster Rifle."

_Edge Clone Troopers_

"Now lets move on," Bren said. Tartarus held up a large pistol with two blades mounted under the barrel.

"The Spiker, a close range weapon that can be used like a knife," he said, holding it up to show the blades. "The rapid fire shots can rip through energy shields, and the blades can cut through a Spartan's armor with one blow."

"Ok lets see it in action," Russell said, as Tartarus approached a gel torso. "3... 2... 1 go!"

Tartarus opened fire at the chest, before stabbing the blades into the chest, pulling it free, then slicing through the neck, decapitating the torso.

"That was quick and efficient," Cody said. "Though a little too messy for my taste."

"Alright, as a doctor I have to say that this guy is dead," Russell said. "The blades ripped open the stomach, and that lets the stomach acid out into the body, and that isn't good, and you completely severed the head in one blow, that was cool."

"This is a standard Blaster Pistol, rapid fire, good at medium range and close range," Cody said, holding it up, walking over to the range he took aim at the dummy.

"On my mark, 3... 2... 1 fire!" Bren shouted. Cody opened fire with the Blaster, hitting the dummy in the chest, abdomen, and head.

"Alright lets take a look at this," Russell said. "Your shots have collapsed both lungs, punctured the liver, and taken most of the head clean off. A kill."

"I have to go with the Blaster Pistol," Bren said. "Yeah the Spiker is brutal, but; you have get in close to shoot with it and use the blades."

"The Blaster Pistol has a better range," Russell agreed. "By the time the Brute gets in close to use it, he's dead. Edge Blaster Pistol."

_Edge Clone Troopers_

"Now it gets interesting," Russell said. "Time to test the Brute Shot against the Wrist-Mounted Flamethrower."

"The Wrist-Mounted Flamethrower is activated by pressing the switch on the armor's gauntlet," Cody said. "And has a reach of 5 feet or more."

The group walked outside to the testing site were several dummies were set up.

"Cody are you ready?" Russell asked.

"Ready sir!" Cody replied.

"3... 2... 1 fire!" Russell shouted. Cody pressed the switch, and a huge jet of flames shot out and consumed the dummies, after several minutes there was nothing left but ash. "Total burn time, 2 minutes, that was pretty fast."

"As I said before sir, fast and efficient," Cody said.

"Alright, lets move on to the Brute Shot," Bren said. Tartarus held up a large grenade launcher.

"The Brute Shot is exclusive to Brute Captains," he said. "It can fire up to 10 grenades."

Stepping up to the line Tartarus took aim at a group of dummies.

"Alright, ready? 3... 2... 1 fire!" Bren shouted, Tartarus fired a grenade into the group of dummies. The explosion sent them flying. The dummies lay scattered in pieces. "Well, I think they're dead."

"I have to go with the Brute Shot," Russell said. "Sure the Flamethrower is awesome but the Brute Shot has better range. Edge Brute Shot"

_Edge Brutes_

"Now lets test the melee weapons," Bren said. Tartarus lifted a gigantic hammer with little effort.

"The Gravity Hammer," he said. "My preferred weapon, able to smash through just about anything."

Over on the range several pig carcasses were stacked on top of one another. Tartarus approached and lifted the hammer back.

"3... 2... 1 go!" Russell shouted, Tartarus brought the hammer down(no pun intended) on the pigs, smashing through all of them with one swing. "Holy crap!"

"Truly amazing," Bren said. Cody picked up a knife and activated it, the blade glowed green and began to hum. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Cody said. "This Vibro Blade is concealable, and lightweight so it doesn't take much to use it."

Stepping up to a gel torso the Clone commander stood ready.

"3... 2... 1 do it!" Russell shouted. Cody slashed the torso across the chest several times before stabbing the blade into the stomach, and finally stabbing it through the head. "Well, it's safe to say it's dead."

"For obvious reasons I have to give the edge to the Gravity Hammer," Bren said.

"I agree, edge Gravity Hammer," Russell agreed.

_Edge Brutes_

"Now for the final test," Bren said. "Explosives."

Cody held up a little metal device.

"Thermal Detonator, small, but packs a punch," he said. Tartarus held up a purple ball.

"Plasma Grenade, big, and has a big boom," Tartarus said.

"Ok we are gonna test these things side by side to see which has the bigger explosion," Russell said. The group walked out to the range and placed each grenade several feet away from each other. "Ok, 3... 2... 1 go!"

Both went off, the explosions were huge.

"Well, I have to say it's even," Bren said. "Both have the same destructive power."

"I have to agree with you," Russell said. "It's even

_Edge Even_

_Now Bren would impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And because both sides operate in small squads, Bren will simulate the battle to a five on five skirmish. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky shot, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Perfect breeding_

Shows the Clones on Kamino

_VS natural skill_

Shows surviving Brutes on their home planet

_Tactical skills_

Shows Clones going over mission specs

_VS brutal power_

Shows Brutes charging into battle against ODST

_Unyielding faith_

Shows Brutes bowing to the Prophets

_VS unquestioned loyalty_

Shows Clones following Palpatine

"Ready to do this?" Bren asked.

"Fire it up!" Russell exclaimed, as Bren pressed a key on the laptop.

_CT: 5_

_BS: 5_

The simulation opens to Clone Troopers approaching ancient ruins in a jungle. Two moved to one side of the opening, while the other three moved to the opposite side.

"You two stay here," the leader said, pointing to the Troopers. "The rest come with me."

The three entered the ruins, leaving the other two to guard the door. They stood at attention, one on either side. A twig snapping caught their attention. As they turned a Brute lunged and drove the blades of the Spiker into the abdomen of the nearest Clone.

_CT: 4_

_BS: 5_

Tossing the dead Clone aside he charged for the second, who raised his Blaster Pistol and fired a volley of shots at the large aliens chest. The Trooper was forced to roll to avoid the slash from the charging Brute, dropping his Blaster in the process. Activating his Vibro Blade the Clone sidestepped the follow up slash and stabbed into the Brute's stomach.

Roaring in pain the Covenant warrior bent over and held his stomach, allowing the Clone to pull his weapon free and stab him repeatedly in the back.

_CT: 4_

_BS: 4_

"That's how we do things," he said, before another Brute placed the barrel of his Plasma Rifle against the side of his head and fired.

_CT: 3_

_BS: 4_

Inside the ruins the Clones turned back to look in the direction the shots came from. As they started back a Plasma Grenade landed on the floor beside them. The Troopers barely had time to take cover before it went off. Lifting his Blaster Rifle the Clone leader looked in the scope and fired, hitting a Brute between the eyes.

_CT: 3_

_BS: 3_

A Brute carrying a Gravity Hammer charged towards a Clone, before he activated his Flamethrower, engulfing the alien in flames. Not stopping the flaming Brute swung the Gravity Hammer, sending the Clone flying, and smacking hard against the wall, before collapsing from his burns.

_CT: 2_

_BS: 2_

Raising his Brute Shot the Brute leader fired a grenade. The Clones dived for cover as the grenade went off. As they rose up a Brute fired a burst from his Spiker, hitting the Clone in the chest and head.

_CT: 1_

_BS: 2_

The Clone leader drew his Blaster Pistol and fired his blaster empty at the Brute, until he collapsed.

_CT: 1_

_BS: 1_

Quickly reloading the Clone leader fired at the Brute leader, causing him to drop his weapon. Roaring loudly he charged, and closed the distance. Punching the Clone leader he knocked him to the floor. Before he could react the Brute seized the Clone by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"I'm going to skin you alive human!" the Brute leader roared. "And then eat you alive!"

"Eat this!" the Clone leader shouted, pulling the Thermo Detonator and jamming it into the Brute leaders mouth and down his throat. The alien dropped the Clone leader and staggered back, coughing loudly he clawed at his throat. The Clone leader retreated to a safe distance as the Brute leader was blown apart.

WINNER: Clone Troopers

"I'm not surprised the Clone Troopers won," Russell said. "Their squad tactics and training proved to be the deciding factor."

"I thought the Brute's strength and ferocity would help them win," Bren said. "But, I was wrong."

"This proves nothing!" Tartarus said. "The Brutes would rip those Clones apart like it was nothing!"

"Once again we proved to be superior," Cody said.

A clip shows the Clone leader standing over the Brute leader.

"For the Republic!" he shouted, thrusting his fist up.

**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. John Marston vs Vito Scaletta

**Deadliest Warrior X**

**Chapter 10**

_John Marston_

_Former outlaw turned mercenary_

_Vito Scaletta_

_Former soldier turned mafia criminal_

_Who is deadliest?_

"Welcome back to another episode of Deadliest Warrior X," Bren said. "Today we have a very interesting match don't you agree Russ?"

"Yes we do," Russell said. "This is one I've been waiting weeks for. John Marston vs. Vito Scaletta, lets take a look at the weapons."

John Marston

Cattleman revolver

Winchester Carbine

12 gauge pump action shotgun

Scoped rifle

Dynamite

Vito Scaletta

Colt special pistol

Thompson machinegun

Remington pump action shotgun

M1 garand

Molotov cocktail

"Testing for John Marston we have Jack Marston," Russell said, as a young cowboy walked up.

"Pleasure to be here," Jack said, shaking their hands.

"And, testing for Vito Scaletta we have Joe Barbaro," Russell said, as a man with slicked back hair and dressed in a Hawaiian shirt walked up.

"Great to be here," he said.

"Now lets get down to testing," Bren said. "First up is the Cattleman revolver vs. the Colt special."

Jack walked over to the table and picked up a revolver.

"This gun is used against rustlers and animals," he said. "Also it is be used to pistol whip someone."

Stepping up to the line Jack took aim at the gel torso.

"On my mark," Bren said. "3.… 2.… 1 fire!"

Jack fired all six shots, hitting the dummy twice in the abdomen, once in the chest, once in the shoulder, and twice in the head.

"Ok, lets go take a look. The two shots in the abdomen went through and hit his liver and back into the kidneys, if he doesn't get help in time he'll die," Russell said, examining the wounds. "The chest shot nicked one of the lungs, kill. The shot to the shoulder won't kill him, but; he'll never have use of his arm again. And lastly, the last two completely shattered the nose and sent bone fragments back into the brain, kill."

"Now lets try out the pistol whip," Bren said, as Jack moved over to another gel torso. "Ok, on my mark, 3.… 2.… 1 go!"

Jack smashed the revolver against the side of the head, before bringing the butt of the gun down on the top of the head.

"Wow, the first hit shattered the left cheek," Russell said. "The second actually cracked the skull open. Definite kill."

"Step aside jr. let a real man show you a real gun," Joe said, holding the Colt special. "This is a Colt 45 with an extended magazine to give it more rounds."

"Lets try it out," Bren said. "On my mark, 3.… 2.… 1 fire!"

Joe opened up and fired the gun empty. The gel torso was a mess from the 23 rounds.

"Well, though the pistol whip help the revolver," Russell said. "John would have to get in real close to use that, Vito could easily take him out with the Colt Special by then, edge Vito."

_Edge Vito _

Now lets test the Winchester carbine against the Thompson machinegun," Bren said.

Jack held up a rifle.

"This carbine is good for medium and close range," Jack said. "The lever allows for a fast reload."

Stepping up to the line Jack took aim.

"On my mark, 3.… 2.… 1, fire!" Bren exclaimed, Jack fired several quick round, hitting the torso in the abdomen, chest and throat. "Total time, 4.2 seconds."

"Alright, the shots the abdomen have gone through and pierced the large intestine, a delayed kill if not treated within a few hours, the chest shot punctured the left lung and missed the heart my less than half an inch, that's a kill," Russell said. "The throat shot completely destroyed the larynx, so he'll choke to death, a kill."

"Now for the Thomson machinegun," Bren said, as Joe picked up a machine gun with a drum magazine.

"This gun is good at close range for mowing people down," he said. "The drum holds 50 rounds each."

Stepping up to the line he took at two gel torsos.

"Ok ready on my mark," Bren said. "3.… 2.… 1 fire!"

Joe pulled the trigger and spread the burst of fire between both torsos. When he fired the magazine empty Russell made his way over.

"Ok, only several of the bullets hit each dummy," he said. "Though, both of these guys are dead."

"So, what do you think?" Bren said.

"The Thompson is great at close range, but; the rapid fire causes most of the bullets to miss," Russell replied. " The Winchester has better accuracy, so I have to give the edge to Marston."

_Edge John Marston_

"Now its time to test the 12 gauge against the Remington pump action," Bren said. "We'll test them at the same time."

Jack and Joe both stepped up in front of a separate gel torso.

"Ok guys on my mark," Bren said. "3.… 2.… 1 fire!"

Both men opened fire at the gel torsos, the rounds ripped into the abdomen and chest while also blowing the heads apart.

"Ok by looking at these their both powerful and do almost the same amount of damage," Russell said. "I have to say the edge is even."

_Edge even_

"Up next is the Scoped rifle against the M1 Garand," Bren said.

Jack went over to the table and picked up a rifle equipped with a glass scope.

"This rifle is great for picking off people at long range," Jack said, before going to the line, and getting down on his belly.

"Ok on my mark," Bren said. "3... 2.… 1 fire!"

Jack fired the rifle empty, hitting the gel torso in the chest, throat, and twice in the head, two shots missed completely.

"The bullet in the chest hit the heart, a kill, the rest are kill shots," Russell said. "But; you missed twice."

"Now lets test the M1 Garand," Bren said.

"This rifle is good for long and medium range," Joe said. "It packs one hell of a punch."

"Ok ready?" Bren asked, as Joe got down on his belly and took aim. "3.… 2.… 1 fire!"

Joe opened fire at the dummy, hitting it in the abdomen and chest, and once in the head, taking part of the left half off.

"The abdomen shots have went through to the stomach, and one went to the small intestine, a kill," Russell said, pulling his hand out of the wound. "The head wound is a kill."

"So what do you think?" Bren said.

"While the Scope rifle does good damage it isn't completely accurate," Russell said. "So I have to give the edge to Vito."

_Edge Vito Scaletta_

"Now its time for the final test," Bren said. "The Molotov cocktail against the dynamite."

The group moved outside to where several gel torsos were set up.

"The dynamite is good for laying traps or clearing out a nest of enemies," Jack said, holding up several sticks up dynamite tied together. Running over to the gel torsos he placed the dynamite and ran back to the plunger.

"Ok, ready?" Bren asked. "3.… 2.… 1 go!"

Jack pushed the plunger down, causing the dynamite to explode, tearing the torsos to pieces.

"Wow!" Russell said. "I think it's safe to say that if your in pieces, your dead."

The group moved over to another group of gel torsos inside of a structure. Joe held up a bottle of vodka with a rag stuffed in it.

"The Molotov is a good for tossing into building or cars," Joe said.

"Alright on my mark," Bren said. "3... 2... 1 fire!"

Joe lit the rag and tossed the Molotov through the window. The fire burned the structure and the gel torsos badly.

"Total burn time 3 minutes," Russell said. "I have to give the edge to the dynamite as it is an instant kill, the Molotov all you have to do is move away from the bottle as it breaks."

_Edge John Marston_

_Now Bren would impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And because both sides operate in small squads, Bren will simulate the battle to a five on five skirmish. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky shot, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Courage_

Show John Marston charging towards a group of bandits

_vs. brutality_

Shows Vito Scaletta shooting a man in the back

_Street smarts_

Shows Vito picking car locks

_vs. Survival instincts _

Shows Marston trailing deer in the woods

_Justice_

Shows Marston riding with Marshall Johnson and his deputies

_vs. crime_

Shows Vito, Joe, and Henry firing at cops

_Who will win?_

JM: 5

VS: 5

The scene opens to a car pulling into a ghost town. Vito and several other mobsters climb out of the car. From hiding places throughout the town cowboys lean out to get a look. Vito looks around warily.

"Stay in the car," he says to the driver, before turning to the others. "Follow me."

The group unload weapons from the trunk, as a cowboy hiding behind a sign on top of a building down the street takes aim with a scoped rifle. Pulling the trigger the bullet impacts on the ground, missing Vito by a few inches. Looking up at the roof he sees the cowboy and ducks down behind the car. The cowboy fires again and his one of the thugs between the eyes.

JM: 5

VS: 4

Scaletta picked up the M1 Garand and took aim while leaning on the trunk. When the cowboy stood up again to fire, Vito nailed him.

JM: 4

VS: 4

"Spread out and find these guys," he ordered, as the thugs moved out to the cover of the buildings. Entering the saloon one of the thugs approached the bar and leaned against it, facing the door. Behind him a cowboy stood up and reached over the bar and grabbed him around the neck with one arm, and placed the barrel of his Cattleman revolver against his head.

Jerking forward, the thug, dragged the cowboy over the bar, causing him to fall on the floor. As the cowboy reached for his gun, the thug stepped onto his wrist, before, pumping several rounds from the Colt special into him.

JM: 3

VS: 4

With his back pressed against a building, Marston slid along until he came to the street. Looking at the car, he could see the driver wasn't paying attention. Looking around quickly, he walked up to the window, and fired the Winchester into the car.

JM: 3

VS: 3

Hearing the shot a thug started back towards the street, turning a corner he ran into a cowboy, raising his Remington he fired a round, hitting the surprised cowboy in the chest.

JM: 2

VS: 3

Walking on he came out onto the street as Marston raise his Winchester and fired, hitting the thug in the throat.

JM: 2

VS: 2

The thug in the saloon came out and opened fire on Marston, who ducked for cover, as the thug ran across the street towards Marston, he turned into the alley, and was knocked off his feet from a cowboy with a 12 gauge shotgun.

JM: 2

VS: 1

The cowboy stood up and walked out onto the street. Vito quickly jumped out from the next alley and opened fire with the Thompson machine gun, mowing the cowboy down.

JM: 1

VS: 1

Vito turned to go back to the car, and came face to face with John Marston. Grinning, Vito raise the Thompson and pulled the trigger.

Click...

Tossing the empty gun away he went for the Colt special in his holster. Marston drew his revolver faster and fired, knocking the gun out of Vito's hand. When he turned to run, Marston fired again, hitting Vito in the back of the head.

JM:1

VS: 0

Winner John Marston

"I was actually surprised how this turned out," Bren said. "I expected Vito Scaletta to have the advantage of more advanced weapons."

"The way I see it is that Marston's weapons were more accurate, while Vito's were more capacity than accuracy," Russell said. "Why fire fifty bullets when you really need just one."

**END CHAPTER 10**


	11. Boba Fett vs BB Hood

**Deadliest Warrior X**

**Chapter 11**

_Boba Fett_

_Intergalactic bounty hunter_

_B.B Hood_

_Special S-Class demon hunter_

_Who is deadliest?_

"Welcome back to another episode of Deadliest Warrior X," Russell said. "Joining me as always is Bren Tenkage."

"Glad to be back," Bren said. "Today we have a very interesting match don't you think? Boba Fett vs. Baby Bonnie Hood."

Boba Fett

Blaster rifle

Blaster pistol

Gauntlet flamethrower

MM 9 wrist rocket

B.B Hood

Shotgun

Uzi

Bazooka

Hunting knife

"Ok, lets get down to business," Bren said. "Testing for Fett we have Jango Fett, and, testing for Hood we have Jon Talbain."

"Pleasure to be here," Jango said, shaking booth of their hands.

"Thanks for having me," Jon said, the werewolf didn't shake their hands, as his claws prevented it.

"Ok guys first lets test the blaster rifle," Russell said, as Jango picked the large gun.

"This is good at long and medium range," Jango said. "It can punch through armor with little resistance."

Stepping up to the line he aimed down at three gel torsos.

"On my mark, 3... 2.… 1 fire!" Bren shouted. Jango pulled the trigger, hitting the first torso in the shoulder and abdomen, the second in chest and throat, and the last twice in the head, obliterating it. "Let's go look at the carnage."

"Ok the first one, the shot to the shoulder is a kill, the rapid blood loss will cause them to go into shock, the shot to the abdomen is also a kill as it passed through the stomach and out the back, taking most of the spinal column with it, a kill," Russell said, moving on to the next torso. "The chest shot is very clean, it bypassed the vital organs, so this could be a kill if he doesn't get help in time, the throat shot has destroyed his larynx, so he's choking on his own blood, a kill. And the last one, a definite kill."

"Now lets test the shotgun," Bren said. Jon held up a large pump action shotgun.

"This weapon is excellent at medium and short range against several opponents at once," he said.

He stepped up to the line and faced several pig carcasses.

"Ok Jon are you ready?" Bren asked.

"Ready,"

"3... 2... 1 fire!"

Jon opened fire on the first carcass, blowing a large hole in it, moving to the next he fired two rounds, ripping it in half. He fired the last three rounds into the last carcass, blowing huge chunks off of it.

"All right, the first one this is a kill, it ripped through the chest and destroyed the inside," Russell said. "This one is a kill, the close range blew it in half. And the last one is a definite kill."

"Well, the shotgun does tremendous damage Hood will be at a disadvantage against Fett," Bren said. "Because the Blaster Rifle is long range he doesn't have to get close to use it, so edge Fett."

_Edge Boba Fett_

"Now lets move onto short range weapons," Russell said.

"This Uzi is fast and efficient," Jon said, holding up the lightweight machinegun. Stepping up to the line he faced several watermelons lined up on a long table.

"Ok we're going to see how fast it takes the Uzi to kill these watermelons," Bren said. "On my mark 3... 2... 1 fire!"

Jon opened fire and sprayed bullets back and forth at the targets until the magazine was empty.

"4.2 seconds," Russell said, looking at his watch. "Now lets test the Blaster Pistol."

"This is good for rapid fire but; tends to over heat if fired repeatedly for two long," Jango said, before stepping up to the line.

"Alright, 3... 2... 1 fire!"

Jango opened fire, blasting each watermelon once, blowing them to pieces.

"Total time 3 seconds even," Bren said. "The Blaster Pistol is fast, but; as Jango said the overheating is a problem the Uzi doesn't have, so I have to give the edge to B.B. Hood."

_Edge B.B. Hood_

The team moved outside where several gel torsos were set up inside a building. Jango held up his hand and pointed to his wrist.

"The gauntlet flamethrower is lightweight and undetectable to scanners and security systems," he said. "The target never sees it coming."

"Ok, lets see how long it takes for the flamethrower to completely destroy the structure and torsos," Bren said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," he replied.

"On my mark 3... 2... 1 go!"

Jango pressed a button on his gauntlet and a jet of flame shot out and quickly engulfed the structure. The group watched as the whole thing burned.

"Total burn time, 1 minute and…. 33 seconds," Russell said. "Faster than the SS flamethrower."

"Now onto the bazooka," Bren said, as Jon held up a picnic basket. "What is that?"

"This basket is able to hold an unlimited number of weapons," Jon said. "So, the bazooka is easily concealed."

"Works for me," Bren said, the group moved off to several torsos dressed in Fett's armor. "Alright ready?"

"Ready," the werewolf replied, lifting the basket up onto his shoulder.

"On my mark, 3... 2... 1 fire!" Bren shouted. Jon fired, and destroyed several torsos with the first shot, and took out another 2 with the second. "Ok, lets go look at the carnage."

"Ok, the blast ripped these guys apart, instant kills, the shrapnel from the blast tore into the guys still standing," Russell said. "This one, a piece of shrapnel cut clean through the neck, the head is held on by only a few thin strands of muscle."

"I think its obvious, edge B.B. Hood," Bren said.

_Edge B.B. Hood_

"We're down to our last test guys," Russell said. "The MM 9 wrist rocket vs. the hunting knife."

Jango held up his right hand.

"This rocket launcher is built into the gauntlet so a bounty hunter doesn't accidentally shoot their hand off," Jango said. "Plus, it packs one hell of a punch."

Moving off to another group of torsos Jango took aim.

"Ready? Fire!" Bren said. Jango fired the rocket, the blast was big enough to knock over all of the torsos.

"Ok, all of these guys are dead," Russell said. "Either from the blast or from shrapnel."

"Lets move onto the hunting knife," Bren said. Jon held up a large blade hunting knife.

"This knife is sharp enough to cut through the toughest hide of any demon," Jon said.

"Well, lets test it against Boba's armor," Bren said.

The team set up a gel torso wearing Boba's armor and helmet.

"On my mark, 3... 2... 1 attack!"

Jon leaped forward and stabbed the knife through the opening on the helmet, before pulling the blade out and stabbing through the helmet. He then stabbed at the chest, but; the blade didn't go all the way in.

"Ok lets take a look," Russell said, removing the helmet. "the stab to the face is fatal, as is the on to the upper part of the head, both kills. The wound on the chest is shallow, not a kill."

After seeing the results I have to give the edge to Boba," Bren said. "The MM 9 did a lot more damage then the knife, and, once again, Boba has the advantage of range. Edge Boba Fett."

_Edge Boba Fett_

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Skill_

Shows Boba firing at targets while using his jetpack

_vs. Unlimited weapons_

Shows B.B. Hood pulling weapons out of her basket

_Simple_

Shows B.B. Hood fighting monsters with knives

_vs. Technologically advanced_

Shows Boba flying Slave I

_Tactical_

Shows Boba setting traps

_vs. Overkill_

Shows B.B. Hood attacking a monster with several large machineguns

"Lets fire it up," Bren said, pressing a key on his laptop.

The simulation opened to B.B. Hood skipping through the forest with her basket. High in a tree looking down is Boba Fett. Taking aim with his Blaster Rifle Fett fires. Hood turns at the last second, causing the blast to miss. Leaping high into the air, Hood delivered a kick to Fett's chest before he could react, causing him to fall to the ground.

Looking up at the little girl, Fett was surprised to see her reach into her basket and pull out a shotgun. Fett's reflexes allowed him to roll at the last second as Hood fired. Leaping down from the tree she fired again as Fett activated his jetpack, flying up in the air. Hood ran away, as Fett began firing his blaster.

Drawing his blaster pistol Fett dropped to the ground and fired, hitting Hood in the shoulder, causing the girl to drop the shotgun. Reaching into her basket again, Hood spun and opened fire with the Uzi, causing Fett to roll out of the spray of bullets. Taking to the air again Fett's jetpack was hit by several Uzi rounds, causing it to malfunction, and, sending the bounty hunter crashing into a tree.

Rolling onto his back, Fett grabbed his injured ribs. Hood, seeing this smirked, and tossed the Uzi away before raising the basket onto her shoulder, and fired the bazooka, just as Fett fired the MM 9, causing both rounds to hit and go off. The explosion sent both flying, though, Hood, turned in midair and landed on her feet.

Seeing Fett was injured further she reached into her basket and pulled out the hunting knife. Walking over she stood over the prone bounty hunter and raised the knife over her head. At the last second Fett rolled several feet away, as Hood followed after him, he pressed a button on his gauntlet, causing a jet of flame to engulf Hood. Watching as B.B. Hood fell to the ground Boba Fett sighed in relief to himself.

_Winner Boba Fett_

"I'm not surprised Fett won," Russell said. "Fett's weapons were better at long range and medium range. Hood's weapons were powerful as well, but; she had to be close to really use them."

"I agree," Bren said.

"That's my boy," Jango said.

Jon only sighed and shook his head.

**END CHAPTER 11**


End file.
